


「房子大」如何挽救我和我同事那高达80%r率的cp丨番外：帖子还没结束吗？有点饿了

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 是不是应该说「谢谢大家，我们在一起了？」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	「房子大」如何挽救我和我同事那高达80%r率的cp丨番外：帖子还没结束吗？有点饿了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [如何拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%的cp？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684809) by [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin). 



> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通  
> 《如何挽救我和我同事那高达80%r率的cp》番外。  
> 这里有一个奇妙的梗，梗来自于我的梦，羊负责让它可爱……  
> 我负责让它变黄。  
> 嘻嘻。

-

319楼：最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪  
现在住在我隔壁的邻居，好像出门咯？  
——————————————

鹤房捏着手机，下楼时脚一滑，险些直接从楼梯上滚下去。他倒吸一口凉气，勉强在还差三级台阶时稳住了身体，胳膊肘在墙上蹭得生疼。

他看完帖子之后胸口胀得热乎乎的，像塞进一个烧得正旺的小火炉，火苗一窜一窜，逼得他不能不飞快地冲出门，三步并作两步地往下跑。等到差点摔了这一跤，又好像满腔蔓延开的火焰突然被浇熄了一半，让他终于暂停了不管不顾的去势，抿着嘴唇捏着手机，靠在了楼梯间冰凉的墙壁上。

……这做的都是些什么事……

他闷着头解开手机锁，一眼就看到来自豆原的最新一个回复，顿时挫败地蹲下了身，把脑袋深深埋进双腿间，简直再也不想见到跟他同住一栋公寓的任何队友了。

都闲成什么样了啊！

鹤房怒气冲冲——他逼迫自己相信自己很怒气冲冲——地想，直到现在还是没法相信剩下的九个队友全瞒着他一个人，谁也不肯把这种跟他密切相关的大事告诉他。他心里憋着一股气，胡乱在屏幕上面上下滑动着，再停下来时候刚好停留在大平的那句「耍着人玩儿很有趣吗」上，鹤房顿了顿，脸上热腾腾的，一下子更生气了。

是什么脑子才能觉得我是在耍你玩啊！

他憋闷得更厉害了，心里清楚他差点摔倒时发出了多大的声音，直到现在还没有人出来看看发生了什么，一定是所有人都还在论坛里看热闹。他重新站起身，拍了拍裤子上并不存在的灰尘，龇牙咧嘴地甩了甩隐隐发痛的脚腕，一瘸一拐地往下走。

他根本没放轻脚步声。

走廊里安安静静，连往常偶尔听见的歌声和吉他声都没有。鹤房轻车熟路，径直走到大平房间门口，胳膊顶着门框做了一小下心理建设，然后敲了敲那扇他推开过无数次的门。

「喂。」他闷声闷气地叫道。「给我开门。」

里面什么声音都没有。

鹤房在门口待了一会，感觉背后好像在被十八只炯炯有神的眼睛盯着，视线充满八卦，扎得他脖子发麻。他人热得厉害，手足无措地扇了扇领口，在被拒之门外的不爽中打开了手机，刷新了一下那个帖子。

323楼：THE男本男  
救命啊！现在T来敲门了，腿软了。  
——————————————

鹤房几乎要被气笑了。

他实在忍不住了，干脆破罐子破摔，又敲了敲那扇门，对着里面说道：「你故意的是吗？」

佐藤的对话框还打开着。他靠着门框，点开佐藤发给他的另一个链接，刻意大声清了清嗓子，又提高声音对着房门说道：「我开始了啊！」

「『大平没有发现鹤房醒了。』」他读道。「『他在鹤房怀里安稳地躺好，凑过去轻轻吻、吻了吻鹤房脖子和……锁骨……连接处的那颗痣，把胳膊环……在了鹤房腰上，不东……不动了。』」

他粗声粗气，读得断断续续，到一句话结束时连舌头都转不利索了，干净利落地读错了字。他顿了顿，还是很敬业地将那个读错的字改了过来——虽然大概没有人会在意了。

那扇一直若无其事地紧闭着的门微微打开了一条缝。

屋里的灯开得不太亮，大平浅色的头发柔顺地垂着，在灯光下微微闪着温柔的光。他垂着头，大半脸颊都隐藏在阴影里，连表情也看不清，只能看见一小点咬紧了的嘴角。

「别读了。」大平说，听起来咬牙切齿的。「你在读什么东……」

他没来得及把话说完。

鹤房蛮横地伸手过去，扳着房门的边缘，很轻易地就从他手里抢过了房门的掌控权，再整个人挤进被他强行打开的门里，把大平撞得往后倒退了两步。他随手把门关上， 也不管门被摔得「咣」地一声巨响，气势汹汹地往前走着，大平慌张地拿胳膊顶着他的胸口，往后跌跌撞撞地躲，躲没两步就被绊倒了，往后摔倒在了沙发上。

他一直拿着手机，在摔下去时手机终于脱了手，正好飞到了鹤房胸前，被鹤房一把接住了。鹤房在沙发前蹲下，瞥一眼从沙发上狼狈地挣扎起来的大平——大平简直要把浑身的刺都竖起来了。他点了点头，也没急着进一步再逼迫大平，低下头毫不见外地看了看大平的手机，屏幕亮着，还停留在那个论坛页面上。

「腿软了？」他小声问大平，因为蹲得有些难受，干脆撑起来坐在了沙发上。「我就敲个门，你腿软什么？」

「我没有！」大平立刻反驳道，也许是因为心虚，连声音都比平时说话大了不少。「那不是……那不是我发的！」

「你能别狡辩了吗？」鹤房皱了皱鼻子，完全没发觉自己越来越往前倾斜，把大平压迫得紧紧贴在沙发背上。「现在再说这套根本没有用的吧。」

他随手滑了滑大平手机上的帖子：「『他凭什么不说出来，我不理他了，生气。』这话是我说的吗？有人说不肯找我，不理我了，所以我自己来了，有问题吗？」

没有。当然没有。

大平嗫嚅着，窘迫地咬着嘴唇，想说话又不知道说什么。鹤房离得太近了，现在没有任何东西干扰，他可以很轻易地听见自己的心跳声，一声一声急促地响在两个人之间，撞在近在咫尺的鹤房身上又弹回到他耳中，把他撒得那一点苍白无力的谎言都揭露了个干净，连留下的空气都带着令人窒息的黏稠。

「T君、T君不是你，是拓……」他最后仍然想挣扎一下，话没说完就实在说不出口了。他紧靠着沙发的靠背，简直想把自己干脆变成扁平的一片，这样就可以逃避开离他越来越近的鹤房。「什么叫生气啊，我没写过生气……」

「你那个表情不就是生气吗……我为什么要跟你讨论这个。」鹤房成功被他带跑了一瞬间，又不爽地瘪了瘪嘴，把手机直杵到大平下巴底下。「那你去找啊。」

「什么？」大平茫然地抬了抬头，刚一抬眼睛就直直对上鹤房的目光，连忙又惊慌地、掩耳盗铃一般地垂下脑袋。

「粉丝小说。」鹤房拿手机戳他的下巴。「去找和拓実君的粉丝小说啊，80%r率的那种。不是拓実君叫你看新闻的那种。」

那当然是找不出来啊。

大平抿了抿嘴唇，终于无法忍耐地蜷缩起来，拿手捂住脸，发出羞耻至极的哀鸣声。他自欺欺人地把眼睛牢牢捂住，假装什么都没有发生——失败了——地歪到在沙发靠背上，半天才小声埋怨道：「你明明都知道了，还来问我……」

「我知道什么了？」鹤房反问道，见大平不答话，又去拉他的手腕。「我就想听你自己说而已嘛。亲口的那种。」

「……我不要。」大平闷闷地拒绝。「你什么都不说，我也什么都不说。我生气了。」

鹤房实在没忍住，噗地笑出了声。

「你还笑！你还……」大平被他笑得气急了，松开手去拍他。他明明没怎么用力气，鹤房却被他一拍就可怜地喊疼，他刚拍了两把就被鹤房抓住，紧接着整只手都被鹤房握住，还被鹤房捏了捏手心。

「我不笑了， 哎。」鹤房暂时示弱，只是声音里的笑意怎么也压不下去。「你怎么这么傻啊。」

「你还说我傻……」大平不甘地控诉道，然而手还被鹤房捏在手里，怎么也组织不起底气，还没说完就被鹤房打断了。

「你不傻吗，啊？」鹤房理所当然地反问道。「白色相簿是巧合？三个人一起看的时候我也会问接吻的问题？」

他停了一下，隐约能看见白皙的耳朵上染了一点浅红，眼睛里亮亮的，说不清是映着灯光还是别的什么。

「你怎么这么傻。」鹤房小声说，终于把手撑在沙发背上，把大平整个笼罩在底下。「笨死了。」

大平没话可答了。

他缩在鹤房的身下，被鹤房把视线挡了个严实，即使越过鹤房宽阔的肩膀，也只能看到一片白茫茫的天花板。他又不自觉地咬起了嘴唇，在鹤房的注视下简直连一秒钟都过得极其难熬，半天才勉强张开了嘴，小声问道：「两个人接吻的话，有感觉就会从朋友变成恋人吗？」

「你想？」鹤房悄声问，又往他这边凑得更近了点，呼吸都打在了大平脸上。「想的话难道不就已经变成恋人了吗？」

大平终于抬起了眼睛，眉眼都往下撇着，好像有谁刚刚欺负了他。他的眼睛也亮晶晶的，明明期待着即将发生的事情，却还是胆怯地往后缩了缩，肩膀都缩得小了一圈，鼻尖微微发着抖，只差半寸就能和鹤房挨在一起。

他们之间的距离已经很近了，潮热的呼吸吹在对方的唇角，留下令人心慌的一点湿润。空气也一样变得潮湿黏稠起来，普通的呼吸像是无法提供足够的氧气，为了缓解大脑的眩晕感，只能把喘息的频率放得更加急促。鹤房看着近在咫尺的大平，大平的睫毛颤动着，视线不安地左右游移，飞快的和他对视又移开，明明之前已经亲吻过，却好像还在习惯什么新奇的、一时间没法接受的奇妙情绪。

「糟了啊真的。」鹤房喃喃地说，嘴唇稍微一动，就碰到了大平的鼻尖。「怎么还有点……」

「继续不下去吗？」大平用气声问，抿紧了唇角。他伸出手，抓住了悬在他上方的鹤房的肩膀，闭上了眼睛，慢慢地把头往前探了探。

鹤房的嘴唇是凉的。

还没有成年的男孩子嘴唇柔软，在刚才的呼吸相闻间沾了潮气，带着一点紧张和局促，连怎么继续也不清楚。鹤房稍微撅起嘴唇，像平时递出飞吻那样嘬了一下，意外地在大平嘴角边嘬出了「啾」的一声，把他们自己也吓了一跳。

他能感觉到大平的呼吸乱了，微微张开嘴，像要说些什么，话音又被堵在喉咙里，最后只变得像是轻轻咬了咬鹤房的下唇。鹤房突然间就丢弃了那些紧张和局促，生疏地去舔了舔大平，勾着大平探出来的舌尖不放，甚至还轻轻地吮了一下。

动画里的亲吻画得唯美，鹤房却早抛弃掉了那些所谓的矜持，等他发觉时已经揉着大平的后脑勺，好像要把大平的所有呼吸全都抢走。大平开始还想躲，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的手心里蹭了两下就听话地不动了，鹤房逗着他，要他把舌头伸出来，他就仰着脑袋乖乖照做，又被鹤房咬着舌尖堵住了嘴，连点喘息的余地都不给他留。

「会从朋友变成恋人吗？」鹤房急促地喘着气，不知道什么时候把手探进了大平宽松的T恤里，一节一节地揉捏大平明显的脊椎骨。「会吗？」

沙发太小，他再怎么往前压着大平也老是往下滑，干脆用蛮力把大平拎起来，两个人跌跌撞撞，一起摔在大平的床上，撞暗了台灯，把布丁狗都撞得飞到了床下。大平被震得松开了手， 又不好意思说还想抱回到鹤房肩膀上，眼巴巴地贴着床单看着鹤房，刘海蹭得乱七八糟，嘴唇泛着红，还留着鹤房刚才咬出来的一点齿痕。

「会吗？」大平也小声问，声音软绵绵的。鹤房一翻身坐起来，对着他拍了拍自己的腿，大平对他这个动作皱了皱鼻子，慢腾腾爬起身，朝他那边膝行两步，被揉蹭得歪斜的T恤挂在他的身上，露出了他小半个肩膀。

他突然间想起了什么，脸涨得通红，坐在原地不动了，被鹤房一伸手拉过去，扑倒在了鹤房腿上。他刚想挣扎，鹤房就把他拽起来，蛮横地抱到自己身上，重新又把手塞回到大平衣服底下，示意大平低下头。

「不用遮了，我也硬了。」鹤房低声说，嫌大平贴得还不够进，拉着他的脖子下来又亲了他一口。「你看了那么多我们俩的同人小说，这时候我们一般会做什么？」

「这时候？什么……什么时候？」大平局促地动了动，怕直接顶到鹤房身上，往后挪的时候又刚好蹭到鹤房裤子里半硬的性器， 蹭出鹤房一声低低的喘息，于是彻底不敢动了。「我哪里知道……」

「80%的r率，一篇都没有提到过这种情况？哇，她们还是不够努力。」鹤房小声笑着，总觉得怎么看大平都觉得喜欢，看哪儿都想咬他一口，干脆就顺从了自己的心情，去咬近在眼前的大平的脖子。大平被他咬得一哆嗦，紧张地捏住了他的衣服，把他身上的T恤攥得撩了起来，露出鹤房白皙的肚子。

「要拒绝我吗？」他小声问，舔着大平脖子上鼓动的血管。「还生气吗？」

大平胡乱摇了摇头。

他半点不知道该做什么，手都不知道往哪儿放更好，被鹤房从自己衣服上揪下来，拉着解开鹤房的运动裤，贴着已经露出来的那点小腹的皮肤，一点点伸进鹤房的裤子下。他羞耻又紧张，窘迫地攥着拳头，指节隔着一层棉质内裤贴在鹤房的性器上，鹤房捏了捏他的手指尖，他于是又强忍着逃跑的情绪，慢慢张开了手。

「你就会胡闹……」他胡乱地顶开鹤房又凑过来的脑袋，把脸埋在鹤房的肩膀上闷闷地说。「就知道欺负我。」

「就知道欺负你，还总揭你短，是吧？」鹤房笑起来，拿他帖子里的话逗他玩。「就只是喜欢你所以才会那么做的……好吧，那公平一点。」

他松开大平，随便大平毫无章法地摸着他半勃的性器，把自己的手撤出来，去扯大平的裤子。大平吓了一跳，挣扎着要往起坐，被鹤房蛮横地按在原地，把他的裤子连内裤一起扯到臀部往下。

「你手真的好软啊，祥生。」他小声说。「为什么呢……」

他抓住大平的手，强迫大平把他们两个人的性器拢在一起握住，拍了拍大平的后脑勺，大平相当无师自通地理解了他的意思探出一点红红的舌尖，立刻就被他凶巴巴地咬住。他往大平衣服里摸，学小说里的样子去揉大平渐渐挺立起来的乳尖，拿指尖反复捻揉那硬硬的一小颗，感觉大平一颤一颤的，即使正在和他接吻，也从喉咙里漏出一点点可怜的哼声。

心跳声急促又响亮，交织在一起，分不清到底谁的心脏跳得这样响。等到分开的时候，两个人都断断续续地喘着气，互相都感觉手心里一片湿黏，也不知道到底是谁这样激动。黑暗有效地助长了藏在心里的那些蠢蠢欲动，大平咬着嘴唇，大着胆子低头去舔鹤房的下巴，刚舔了没两下又被鹤房低头捉住，再次黏糊糊地亲在一起。

「怎么办。」鹤房在亲吻的间歇匆忙地说道。「真的亲不够，万一在其他人面前一见你还是想亲你怎么办啊。」

「他们说……他们说我早就喜欢你了，但我自己不知道。」大平答非所问，拿额头蹭了蹭鹤房的脑袋，被鹤房拿手心揉蹭了一把性器的顶端，从喉咙里飘出一声走调的尾音。「你知道吗？我……」

他苦恼地贴着鹤房，下意识地用指尖磨蹭着鹤房毛茸茸的发根：「我好像……我好像真的很喜欢你啊……」

鹤房顿住了。

他撤出手，在大平的屁股上拍了一巴掌，发出清脆的「啪」的一声。大平受惊地抬起头来，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，他在大平的注视下脸涨得通红，抿着嘴，恶声恶气地说：「能别说喜欢了吗！」

「老说喜欢我。」他凶巴巴地对大平说道。「你一说喜欢我，我就……」

他不再说话了，又把大平拉下来在大平的脖子上重重吮吻了一口，手也没有拿走，有一下没一下地捏大平的臀肉。大平窘迫地哼了一声，伏下身抱住鹤房的脖子，尴尬地贴在鹤房耳边，小声说话了。

「……不行的吧……」他哼唧着说道，感觉羞耻快要把他烧化在鹤房身上。「我看……我看那些小说里都说，要润滑和……避孕套……什么的……」

「你怎么会想这些东西！」鹤房诧异地偏过头，义正言辞地指责他，因为过于装腔作势，显得格外滑稽。「我可根本就没想做。」

他说是这么说着，手却半点不肯离开大平，借着手上蹭的那些黏稠的前液，一点点揉开了大平半点也不抗拒的穴口。他咬着牙，感觉半个指节被又热又紧地咬住，低头看到大平蜷缩成一团趴在他胸口上喘气，又实在忍不住地笑了。

「逗你的，真的不做。」他说，把大平从胸口往上提，贴着大平潮湿的嘴唇悄声说话。「现在，你只要把我们两个都弄射就好了，好不好？」

-

「亏得你能想出去论坛上发帖问，还一点都没觉得不对劲。」鹤房说道。「你看看那些ID啊。」

「我怎么知道他们会……」大平闷闷地说，把自己往鹤房胳膊底下一塞，昏昏欲睡地想要闭上眼睛，想了想又要爬起来去拿手机。「应该去回复一下的。」

「回复什么？」鹤房侧过头问他，顺手把他的手机扔给了他。

「嗯……按照标准的回答，是不是应该说『谢谢大家，我们在一起了？』」大平装作认真地说，说完自己也笑了。

「在一起了啊。」鹤房重复了一遍他的话，拿屁股拱了拱他。「我不管，你自己说的。这回是在一起了，不是什么鬼的看到动画亲了也想亲一下试试。」

「所以我该叫你男朋友了吗？」大平歪了歪脑袋，觉得鹤房这样子看着显得幼稚又可爱，于是凑过去，亲鹤房的下巴。鹤房把他拽开，气鼓鼓地戳他的脑门，凶巴巴地吼他，告诉他说：「要亲这里！」

他固执地指着自己的嘴唇。

大平笑出了声，往他身上胡乱一滚，也不管到底压到了鹤房哪儿。他把手机扔到一边，不管那些在帖子底下叫着问他哪里去了的回复，也彻底无视了刚刚回来搞不清楚状况的木全，张开双手把鹤房整个人抱住。鹤房强撑出来的那点气轻而易举地被戳破了，也跟着一起笑起来，把摇摇晃晃挂在他身上的大平拉下来放好了，轻轻地亲吻了大平温热的额头。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 写多了。甚至也没变黄。  
> 我有毛病。  
> 自己做的梦就要自己把它圆回来！！！  
> -  
> 羊说想让鹤读《依存》，我试图在《依存》里找一句能让鹤读出来的正常的话，找了好半天。  
> 为什么会有这种80%篇幅都在床上滚来滚去的文啊……


End file.
